


Quite an Invitation

by IGot2DaEggFirst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel and Ana will both have parenting effects on young Jesse, Lena already has her time powers, McCree doesn't know he's gay yet, Multi, i love the idea of Jesse being the older brother to little pharah, last 3 years of omnic crisis, other chapters in the series will have McHanzo, will lead to eventual gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGot2DaEggFirst/pseuds/IGot2DaEggFirst
Summary: The story of Jesse McCree joining Overwatch. "A second chance to write some of the wrongs in his life" what a joke. He thinks it a waste of time until he comes across a young pharah. She looks up to him has her own big brother and she believes him to be a hero. She also reminds him of his own sister he lost. Maybe this overwatch thing might not be so bad, if he can be a hero again like he once was to his own little sister, then he will give this overwatch thing a shot.This is my first story so please be gentle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen other do this so I am going to do it but I don't own shit, this is all blizzards characters and stuff. I'm just a fan who loves their work. I will write about three or four chapters then take a break to see how this story does and if the reviews are good I'll continue. Hope you enjoy whoever you are.

Jesse liked to believe that because of his cowboy look, most people were fooled into thinking that he was dumb teenager playing dress up. He had been able to outsmart lots of people in the past because they underestimated him. He loved seeing there faces when they realized just how good of a shot he was. That how he got into the deadlock gang. He used to love watching western movies and loved when the hero and the villain had a duel in the street. So when deadlock came to his little town he decided to duel one of them. The leader of the group thought this was hilarious and ecided to play along. Jesse ended up dueling the leader of this tiny group, and he won. The other gang members upon seeing there leader killed decided to take revenge but Jesse looked at all of them from below his hat. He had five bullets and five targets. So he unloaded his gun. Zero bullets, and zero targets left. When word spread the actual leader of the gang himself came out to the town to find McCree. Instead of killing him the man offered Jesse the spot of leader he had killed. Jesse was surprised by this but the man said that anyone who could take out 6 people by himself has proved how skillful he is. So Jesse accepted. He accepted because he was a survivor and lately he had run into a few problems. He was behind on rent and the landlady was becoming a pain in his ass.

Jesse was in the gang for two years. He had built a solid reputation for being a master with his revolver with icy he named "peacekeeper." He also loved that because of his cowboy get up that everyone always seemed to underestimate him.

However, when the deadlock gang got ambushed on Route 66 the attackers definitely did their research. Jesse could feel his cheek swelling up from the punch that had knocked him out cold. They hadn't underestimated him. In fact it seemed like they knew exactly how to get him out in the open by himself. They had a sniper that was taking out some of the gang members in seconds flat. Jesse was actually able to find the sniper atop the canyon walls and took a couple shots on him. The shooting had stopped for a bit so he thought he got him, until next thing he knew a bullet hole appeared right next to his head. Guess he had only grazed the sniper. The sniper then seemed to keep shooting near Jesse and Jesse had to run to cover. However the sniper had cut him off by shooting in front of him. Had he been a split second faster the bullet would have hit him. He moved to his right toward the shaft that had been used to store some of the gun when he sudden heard the rush of wind and he remembered his face hurting and him falling to the ground. He blacked out and had woken up here, the question was, where exactly as here?

He currently couldn't see because his head was covered by a black sack. Jesse was a bit confused as to why they took him though. He was good with his gun sure, but he wasn't exactly and high ranking member in the gang. He had joined over a year ago and was slowly trying to make his way to the top. He would say that he's in a unique position in the gang where he's not important enough to know some top secret information, but high enough that the newest recruits had to listen to him. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps. They seemed to be muffled so he guessed that he was in a closed room and someone was walking outside of it. A door opened and Jesse prepared for the worst. He knew what to expect, if they wanted information they were going to try and get it from him, but Jesse "high noon" McCree could take a punch, his old man made sure of that. There was definitely a person in the room now. Jesse prepared himself for the torture that was coming. He flexed his muscles and waited............ and waited............ and continued to wait.

"Kid I'm not going to hit you, so unless your trying to show off your non existent muscles you can stop flexing." Said a deep and masculine voice.

'What the hell' Jesse thought to himself.

Jesse wasn't prepared for the bag to be pulled room his head. Blinding white light filled his eyes and he instinctively closed them.

"Could y'all turn the lights down it's brighter than high noon in here!?"

The stranger chuckled at that and Jesse could hear footsteps and then he saw from behind his closed eyes the light seemed to lessen. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Small box shape with a light directly in the center above Jesse. The walls were black tile and the floor was a grey granite. Finally Jesse looked up hoping to find the door out of this place for his great escape and instead found himself looking into the eyes of a very intimidating Latino man. He had a dark complexion and intense brown eyes. He had a goatee the really made him even more intimidating, and the scars on his right cheek told a story of his badass this guy was. He was also wearing a black beanie on his head even though it wa pretty hot in the room. He also appeared to be wearing what looked like a black chest plate with shoulder pads. He also wore jeans with leg armor that Jesse didn't know the name for. On the man's waist there were some shotgun shells which made Jesse curious. Why would the man keep his shotgun shells on him but not his shotguns. McCree also noticed on the guys shoulder pad there as a logo that look like a skull of some sort of bird. Maybe an owl or something.

Jesse noticed all of this and failed to realize that this man had asked him something.

"Ugh sorry partner could you run that buy my again?" Jesse said in his thick southern drawl.

"...... Seriously you actually pretend to be a cowboy?" The man said with a look of disbelief on his face. "Whatever, I asked you what your name is kid?"

This question actually made Jesse relieved. If this guy didn't know who he was maybe he wasn't going to be tortured or killed today.

"The name's McCree, howdy partner."

"..... I'm seriously reconsidering my idea to kidnap and recruit you."

"You want to recruit me? What for? And who are you and where am I!?"

"Calm down kid, your not in any danger, we kidnapped you because word got out that the deadlock gang had recently gotten someone with a good skill at shooting, so we wanted to put that to the test. We raided you little bass and when you were able to successfully find and hit our sniper we figured we bring you in."

"That sniper was a good shot, give him my regards."

The man just laughed.

"You can do that yourself if you want to. Anyway kid here's the deal, you seem like a good kid who fell into the wrong crowd. You did it because you wanted to survive, I can admire that. But I can see that you don't necessarily like doing the bad guy shit, you just did whatever you had to so that you could put food in your stomach and have a bed to sleep in. So I'm going to give you a choice. Join my team. We will give you food, a place to stay, and we will give you a chance to do some good. Though from what I saw earlier from you flexing we are going to have to whip you into shape, I don't even know if you could handle it."

"Sounds like a tempting offer old man but I still have a question. Who are you and where am I?"

The man then walked behind Jesse and un-cuffed his arms and then his legs. Jesse was startled by this. It wasn't that he thought the man trusted him enough to do it, but instead this man acted as if he didn't perceive Jesse as a threat, this made Jesse feel uneasy.

"The name is Gabriel Reyes kid." The man said. "Welcome to the overwatch headquarters."


	2. Breath, Blood, and Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse manages to surprise the old soldier, something that is near impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who likes this story and is waiting for the next chapter. I had an exam this week and so I couldn't write, but I'm done now so the next 3-4 chapters will come out faster than bastions turret form bullet fire.

Jesse stood there waiting for the man to tell him it was a joke. But even if the man said it was he wouldn’t believe him because he actually remembered Gabriel. He had seen his face on the TV from the rare interviews the world had with the man, and usually he was with his team. Jesse usually didn’t watch to much TV so he hadn't recognized Gabriel when he had first entered the room, but now he would never unseen it. But then if that was true that meant that he really had been kidnapped by Overwatch. But what did Overwatch want with Jesse. Sure he was good with his gun but didn’t they have a sniper. 

“Why do you need me, I’m just a kid?” Jesse said.

“Don’t bullshit me boy!” Gabriel said with a glare in his eye. “We have been watching you for awhile now and we know what you can do with that pistol of yours.” 

“You have been watching me? Thats a bit freaky. I thought your job was to kill those robots and save the world? So why do you need me?”

“Because kid with everything that I have seen from you I’m impressed, and if you learn all those skills on your own, imagine what you could do with actual training and discipline.” 

Jesse thought it over and was honestly tempted, but he figured that Overwatch was trying to pull his strings. He was a criminal, if anyone ever saw him when the team went out they would put two and two together. Besides his gang would never let him live this down. Well actually they wouldn't let him live. If he joined this organization he wouldn't be able to be a criminal any more. He would be thrust into the spotlight and would have his ever move be watched and probably recorded. 

Jesse thought all this over and decided that he would humor Gabriel until the time came when he could make his escape.

“Thats a fair point. But I’m still on the edge. I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Well let me make it simpler for you. You are a felon Jesse McCree. You are wanted for 6 accounts of assault, 40 accounts of breaking and entering, 3 accounts of resisting arrest, 9 accounts of smuggling of illegal drugs and gun, and 5 accounts of homicide. But in reality we know that those are the only times you were actually caught in the act. So I offer you this choice. Join my team or die.”

“Hahaha don’t make me laugh old man. If what you say about you being with Overwatch is true, and I know it is, you’re not going to to shit!” Jesse said with a smug grin on his face.

Suddenly Gabriel grabbed the young cowboy by the throat and hoisted him off his feet and into the air. Holding him up with one hand Gabriel squeezed the boy’s throat closed and watched him squirm, trying to get a breath in. He watched and the fight left the kid’s eyes, as his strength diminished. Suddenly right before Jesse’s eye rolled back into his head from lack of oxygen, Gabriel released him and let him drop to the ground. The young man coughed and rubbed his throat, gasping for as much air as his body would allow. Gabriel waited watching the young teen for the right moment. He knew that because his throat had been squeezed so hard, along with the coughing, the kid would only get little amounts of oxygen into himself. Finally when the coughing stopped, Jesse went to take a deep breath. Only to have what little air that went into his body, come rushing back out as Gabriel kicked him in the ribs, hard. Jesse’s body was going into a panicked state as his heart beat faster, using more oxygen, making him suffocate faster. Gabriel didn’t ease up on him. He was a trained soldier and knew the weak points of the body. But as much pain as you can unleash on the body, he knew that the one thing that the body loved was oxygen. Cut that off just enough so that the body starts to panic, and the beating that would follow that would be all the more memorable. But more than that he knew this kids type. It actually reminded him of himself. Smug bastard who was smarter than he let on, but still wasn’t smart enough to know when to shut their damn mouth. This would put the kid in his place.

Finally Gabe stopped his assault, and let the boy have a few minutes to gather himself. He left his back turned towards him as an unconscious sign that he was not intimidated by the boy in the least, and was confident in his ability, that he just demonstrated, to attack and possibly kill the boy.

“You are a criminal kid. No one would miss you. And even if Deadlocke cared enough about you to try and save you, they wouldn't come close to beating us. And forget the legal means, who would listen to a notorious gang saying that Overwatch kidnapped one of their own, not that they would know it was us since we killed them all? So believe me kid, I could kill you easily and I would sleep soundly, and no one would ever know. You’re nothing, just a spoiled brat who thinks he knows everything, but you’re just mistake made by two people who were too horny enough to use protection.”

Gabriel turned around expecting the boy to be in the fetal position shaking, looking up at Gabe with fear in his eyes. So when he saw a fist coming at him, he was so shocked that he didn’t react at all. He got hit with many punches before, many of them being from genetically enhanced soldiers, but damn this kid actually knew how to throw a punch!

Gabe stumbled, and caught himself on the wall of the interrogation room. He looked up and stared into Jesse McCree’s eyes. He expected some anger and hatred with a little bit of fear. He was surprised again when the kid had nothing but a calm and yet smug look in his eyes.

“If your trying to scare me with death old man it’s not going to work. I’m not afraid of you, and the beatings my old man used to give me make what you just did look like recess.” Jesse said with humor in his voice.

The next thing that happened surprised both men. A genuine chuckle and a smile, coming from Gabe. This made Jesse very confused. When he had threw the punch he had figured he had signed his own death warrant, but he was just so stubborn. The man had called him a mistake. Those words hit close to home for Jesse, memories about his biological father and what he did to his mother. How he had violated her and forced her. Jesse couldn't think of those things, the memories would cause him to much heart break and anger, and he need to stay calm to live. If the man started swinging his fist, then he would use his anger in hopes to win. Jesse came back to reality to see Gabriel stand up and look at him with a look of pride. Jesse had never seen that look before from anyone besides his little sister.

“Il admit kid” Gabriel started to say before Jesse cut him off.

“Jesse…….. My name is Jesse McCree.”

“….. Alright McCree, anyone who can get up that quickly from a beating like that and can catch me off guard deserves some respect. I’ll admit you did catch me off guard and that is a very hard thing to accomplish. Only two people in the world can do that. Anyway, you got guts, and I want you for my team. You can become a good soldier. We need good soldiers, especially this long into the war. So what do you say kid, you in?” 

Jesse was surprised. He was terrified of the man, but when Gabriel had not only complimented his ability to sneak up on him but said that he could be a good solider, well no one ever thought Jesse could be anything, they usually played him off as a joke. Even with all that Jesse did like helping people and maybe he could do that in Overwatch, and besides, he figured Gabriel was serious about killing him so there wasn't really any other option. 

 

“I’m in.”

“Good, now lets go meet the rest of the team.”


	3. Knights, Angels, and Cowboys Oh My!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters were a bit dark and I apologize, but this chapter is going to introduce the lighter side of Overwatch. Also if someone is willing, I do want a beta reader. So if you want to be my beta reader you can leave a comment on this story and I'll respond.

McCree followed Gabe as they walked through the hallways. He had to admit the place was very sophisticated. Everything looked so clean and shiny. He had to remind himself that this wasn't some crazy dream. Or what if it was? The other members would always try to get him to join in with them when they would test out a new product made by the gang's cook. He always refused. He would just stick to his cigars. 

Finally they walked into what appeared to be meeting room. However there was a stage and what appeared to be a screen on the stage, perhaps for a projector. When they walked in they saw a man sitting near the edge closest to the stage. He had blonde hair and a strong jawline. His features were sharp yet also smooth. McCree recognized this man. 

"Hey Jack, I brought us a new recruit." Gabriel said.

"Howdy." McCree said. He smiled at the man until he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head. He turned to look at Gabriel. 

"First lesson recruit, since you don't have any basic training, I'll keep it simple. You see anyone on this base you call them sir or ma'am. As for me you will call me commander. Is that understood?"

"Understood boss." McCree said with a smirk.

Before Gabriel could say anything, Jack finally spoke.

"Gabe stop, you can slap the kid later, but not in front of me. Anyway welcome to the team kid. Now I won't lie to you, I don't want you here, you're a criminal and by having a criminal in Overwatch isn't good for us in the public eye. However you didn't get to make that much of a name for yourself so the chances of someone finding out that your a criminal is very low. Now kid do you know what Overwatch does."

Gabe audibly sighed, and McCree was curious but he answered anyway.

"Y'all kill those robots." McCree said. He saw Gabe raise his hand threateningly and then he quickly added "right sir?"

"Yes and no. We do kill robots but Overwatch stands for hope, and offers a crutch for the world to lean on. They see us and they breath a sigh of relief. They count on us to stop these omnics and by doing this we allow the world to believe that things are going to get better. Now if your going to be on this team then I have to ask you one question. What can you offer this team and what can you offer the world?"

McCree was shocked by this question. He could only offer his skills but Overwatch could have anyone else. He wasn't special and so whatever he could offer could be found in anyone else. So he decided to be truthful.

"I can only offer my skills which are not much, but to what I can offer the world I can offer nothing. Because I'm not special and I'm not a leader to be looked up to. I can only offer my ability to follow your orders and hopefully save a couple lives."

The man looked at McCree with a look of disappointment but also surprise. 

"Well atleast you're honest, I can appreciate that." Jack said he then waved them off and went back to looking at his papers on the table.

Gabe left with McCree quickly in tow. They walked around for a bit seemingly going no where. McCree was about to ask where they were going when Gabe turned around and stared at him.

"Why you following me kid?"

"What do you mean..... boss?" McCree said. Wasn't he supposed to follow Gabe

"I'm not going to hold your hand here kid, you are new to this team and this base. If I showed you around it would take longer for you to remember where everything is. I don't need the headache of showing you around whenever you need to take a shit so I want you to find your own way around this base. I will give you this though, breakfast is soon and so you will be able to meet the team. They know that there is a new recruit and even that this recruit is dressed as a cowboy, but besides that they don't know who you are. So introduce yourself to them and make friends or whatever I don't really care. Also they can help you find your room. If they ask where it is tell them that you have the Suite."

"The Suite, sounds nice boss, you're so nice to me." 

Gabe only chuckled slightly before turning around and walking away from the Cowboy.

McCree looked around and figured that has absolutely no clue where he is and couldn't even find the room where Jack was if he tried. Well he might as well start walking around and tried to see if he could find something. 30 minutes later found McCree finally finding his way out of the building. He walked out of the building and took in his surroundings. He saw a lot of grass freshly covered in dew. It was a pretty sight especially with the Sun coming up which was very weird considering he thought he was closer to Route 66 and it should still be night time. Gabe said that they were at the Overwatch HQ but he didn't know where that was, none of the public did considering they didn't want the omnics to attack it. He walked around the army base, looking at all the buildings. He finally came across a group of soldiers waling towards him.

"Howdy y'all, do ya mind if I join you guys, I'm new here and don't know my way around." McCree asked politely.

The soldiers looked at him and started laughing. 

"I thought they were just fucking around when they said that the new guy was a cowboy." One of the soldiers said.

"What a fucking moron, is this guy for real?" Asked another.

"He's just a kid, at least the other kid is hot, she can give me a physical examination anytime, what do we need a cowboy for?" The third one said wheezing.

McCree wasn't expecting that from these guys, they were part of Overwatch so he figured that they wouldn't have wrote him off as just a kid dressed as a cowboy. Perhaps a demonstration was in order. He went to reach for his gun.... and then he remembered that he actually didn't have his gun with him. They must have taken it off when they captured him. Oh well maybe he could just laugh it off with them and then they would help him. Before he could asks them a second time to help him a stern yet gentle voice cut through the laughter like a hot knife through butter.

"When you said the other kid is "hot" were you talking about my daughter?" The voice asked.

McCree turned around to see where to voice was coming from and was surprised when he say a beautiful lady. She was gorgeous, with black silky hair, and a tan completion just a touch darker than Gabriel's. She had a fierce gaze, almost like she was looking deep into the soul of Jesse. Speaking of her gaze, McCree noticed that she had something on her left eye, some sort of mark or tattoo but whatever it was, it made her look even more frightening.

"Oh no no captain.. er ma'am I was talking about the blonde girl they brought in, the doctor." Said one of the soldiers, The others looked at him in fear. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"She may not be related to me but she's a good kid and I love her like my daughter. Not only that but she is only 17. So all that being said do you still want her to give you an examination, because that can be arranged, she can examine what each and every bone looks like when it's broken." the goddess said, all with a smile n her face. Her smug smile was very similar to McCree usually had. 

"Ummmm..... no ma'am." the soldier said, with real fear in his voice.

"Good now run along children, and don't let me catch you saying those things again, or mistreating a guest of our, or you will be seeing our dear doctor Angela, but it's because you will be in traction. Am I clear?"

A chorus of "YES MA'AMS" rang out and the soldiers quickly ran off to wherever they were originally heading to.

McCree turned fully towards the women and was able to notice more things about her. She was a little bit shorter than McCree. The top of her head coming just to his nose. She had a warm smile on her face and the death glare that the soldiers were receiving was gone. Instead a gentle and loving look filled her eyes, a look he only ever saw from his mother. as he was taking in these details he figured he should thank her and maybe introduce himself.

"Well thank you kindly ma'am. I appreciate the help but I am going to have to ask if you could help me again. I'm a little lost and don't seem to know where I'm going. I'm actually trying to go to wherever they are serving the grub." 

"It is a big base, but do not worry, follow me little cowboy." she said. It was weird, when she called him a cowboy he didn't feel insulted, in fact she seemed to be the only person who ever took his cowboy outfit seriously.

"Why thank you." McCree replied. "Oh wait i forgot to ask but what is your name?"

"Captain Ana Amari, and yours?"

"Jesse McCree" 

"Well it is nice to meet you. So you are the new recruit that Gabriel brought in last night?"

"Yes ma'am, him and some sniper raided my gang's base and then they kidnapped me. By the way who is the sniper? He was a good shot. I was actually hoping that since I'm here now maybe I could get some pointers from him with my own shooting."

"Well I'm flattered really but if you are going to keep calling me a he then maybe your sight is not as good as you thought." said Ana with a smile.

"Wait you're the sniper, oh wow, listen I'm really sorry about shooting you last night, or at least I think I did."

"You did, you grazed my forearm but I'm not upset. You get shot at all the time in this line of work. But i must say I'm impressed, not many people can see me, and if they do, well I take care of them first. You will have a long way to go but you are a very good shot, maybe one day you will surpass me haha" 

"Is that a challenge ma'am" Jesse said with a smile of his face.

"Oh please, you can't take me." She replied with a equally enthusiastic smile on her face.

"I'll hold you to it ma'am."

"I look forward to it."

They continued to walk but in silence. Jesse was thinking to himself, and the fact that he felt like he made an actual friend. He was also curious as to who this lady had been referring too earlier. This..... who was is? Abby, Annie, no wait Angela. Another kid on base would be nice considering he wanted at least someone his age on this base. He also was curious to who her daughter was and if she was around his age. Also why would someone bring their child to an army base.

"Pardon me ma'am but you asked them if the person they were talking about was your kid, but if that is true can i ask why bring a child to an army base?"

"I am a busy woman and this life is dangerous so I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

That made sense, and so he just left it at that. Finally they walked towards the entrance of a medium sized building. They walked in and went through couple of hallways until finally they reached what looked to be a small cafeteria.

The first thing McCree noticed was the largest and muscular man he has ever seen. The man had a large scar on his left eye that told its own story about him. The second thing he noticed was that this man was laughing and talking with a young girl. She had the same skin color as Ana, and so McCree figured that she was Ana's daughter. 

"Hey Reinhardt you cyclopes, I want you to meet the new recruit, Jesse McCree."

The man turned to Jesse and he held out his hand. It engulfed Jesse's entire hand in his own. 

"AHAHAAHAHA Herr. McCree it is zo kood to finally meet you." Reinhardt said with a heavy German accent.

"Howdy partner." 

"And this here is my daughter Fareeha Amari."

"Howdy there lil lady." McCree said with a tip of his hat.

"........ Are you the cowboy that shot my Mom?"

Jesse's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say. How did this child know that he shot her? Should he tell the truth and make a enemy at this place.

Before he could say anything the child's eyes lit-up and she screamed "UNCLE GABE!"

Wait uncle, so the lady that McCree shot was the sister of the man that beat the shit out of him earlier. He turned around and saw a genuine smile on his face as he picked the small child up and hugged her. 

"How you doing mi pajarito."

She giggles at the name.

"I'm doing good but why did you bring back that mean old cowboy. He's not a nice man."

Gabriel froze and looked at McCree with death in his eyes. McCree's face went pale. He knew that this little girl just sign his death warrant for him.

"Fareeha tell me what did he do, how was he mean towards you?"

Thankful Ana came to his defense.

"Calm down Gabe he did nothing wrong, she's mad that he shot me when we kidnapped him. He has been nothing but polite towards her. Fareeha you stop trying to get him in trouble. Speaking of trouble after what Angela sees what you did to Jesse she's going to break her staff in half by hitting you on the head with it."

"WHAT DID GABRIEL DO TO THE NEW RECRUIT!".........

It was at this moment that Jesse started to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into.


	4. There's a snake in my boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse proves to Fareeha that he can be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I tried to explain some of the things in the game, like health packs, and how mercy and heal and can bring the dead back to life. I completely made it up and honestly it sounds so stupid, sorry about it in advance.

“WHAT DID GABRIEL DO TO THE NEW RECRUIT!”

Jesse slowly turned around frightened. He didn’t know what to expect but what he saw made him catch his breath. In front of him stood a beautiful blonde woman. She was quite young, around his age. This must have been the doctor that Ana was taking about. He understood now why the soldiers were emjaing those comments, she was drop dead gorgeous. As she stood there you could tele she was made. She had a glare in her eyes that was aimed at Gabriel.

“Well I’m waiting for an answer, what did Gabe do to the new recruit?”

Suddenly the glare left the blonde angel’s eyes and she looked around concerned. Her eyes finally found Jesse and the look returned, however it wasn’t anger directed towards Jesse but anger by what she saw on his face. None the less Jesse was still terrified. She stared to walk towards him and he stood frozen in place. Finally she was right in front of him and put her hand on his chin and pulled him closer. At first Jesse thought he was going to get a kiss but instead she just looked at his face, observing him with a disapproving look.

“Ok your fine, nothing looks broken just a few bruises, and a big one at that on your neck, that looks strangely like a hand. So Gabriel I will ask you again, what exactly did you do to this man?”

Suddenly little Fareeha who was still in Gabe’s arms spoke up.

“Ms. Doctor Angela that guy shot my mom, so Uncle Gabe was making sure he didn’t do it again.” 

Man that kid really has it out for me, Jesse thought to himself.

Angela relaxed a little bit when she remember that there was a child in the room and calmly looked at Gabriel.

He looked right back at her not backing down. 

“Well the kid-“

“I told you my name is McCree!”

“Interrupt me again and see what happens! As I was saying, McCree here was running his mouth and needed to be put in his place. I just encouraged him to shut his trap faster than any amount of words would have.”

“You always think with your fist instead of your mouth don’t you? I already have enough on my plate keeping the people you interrogate alive, not to mention keeping this team alive on the field, I’m so backed up with work that I haven’t been able to sleep for more than 4 hours a night. Our enemies are ruthless enough, I don’t need YOU to start injuring our own teammates. So I will say this, touch a hair on McCree’s head one more time and I swear I break my staff over that thick stubborn head of yours!!!”

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the doctor. Jesse was defiantly impressed but he felt some fear. Finally he figured the best way to defuse the situation was to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal that Gabe beat him up. He figured that the Doctor would calm down and maybe give him some painkillers because now that he thought about it, his neck and face were starting to hurt, as well as a couple other places on his body.

“Doc it’s all good, it hurts a little but I did shoot Ana so he was just making sure that I wouldn't hurt anyone else before he showed my around. Figured it I tried to hurt anyone else that would be more work for you. And besides it doesn’t hurt that bad. I’m tougher than I look darlin”

Gabe looked at McCree with shock in his eyes. Gabriel figured the kid would have taken the opportunity to tell everyone about what he had done. Again the kid showed that he had some balls. Gabe could respect that

Angela didn’t look any less mad but she finally sighed and said to Jesse “follow me.”

Jesse did as he was told and walked past Gabe and Fareeha. Angela lead him to her medical office and told him to sit down. 

“Now how bad was the beating?”

“Wasn’t that bad, my old man has done worse back in the day so thats why I’m not angry.”

She looked at him with pity. He always hated that. When he told people about his dad he didn’t really take it very seriously. He told people about that figuring that by making light of it would make the emotional pain easier to endure. It didn’t seem to work though.

“Well even with that I want you to take your shirt off.”

“Well I’ll admit this isn’t the fastest a girl has asked me to take my shirt off but you are defiantly up there,” McCree said with a chuckle.

She looked at him with a look of boredom in her eyes, like she had heard similar lines from the other soldiers and was tired of it.

Jesse chuckled to himself and lifted his shirt to reveal bruises, scars, and burn marks left from his dad when he put out cigars on him.

Angela looked sad but she quickly put her professional mask back on and examined him. She poked and prodded him, as well as took pictures of him with some big machine. She told him it was an x-ray machine. She asked him a bunch of questions about his family and any health issues that seems to run in his family. Most of the questions he couldn’t answer because they were about doctors from his past, but considering he never had any he couldn’t give her a straight answer.

When she was done she said that he had some internal damage to his ribs that looked fairly old. They had healed correctly so they wouldn’t have to do anything about it but she still told him to just be careful. If he broke them again it would be more painful than before and he couldn’t rely on luck to heal the again properly.  
Jesse remembers the day his father kicked him so hard he broke his ribs. He had stayed in bed for a long time after that until finally he felt that he could breathe without feeling like his chest was on fire. It was that day that he vowed never to left his father hurt him again.

When they were finally done she let him get dressed and when he walked out of her office she handed him a lollipop which he kindly accepted. 

“So did I miss breakfast because I’m still very hungry?”

“Oh no you will be able to make it.”

They continued to walk until Jesse turned to her and asked “How old are you?”

“Don’t trust someone as young as me to be a doctor?”

“No but I heard you were 17 and it’s just that I’m 17 and it would be nice knowing there is another person my age on this team.”

“Oh, well yes I am and actually you are right, that would be nice to have someone around my age be on this team. I forgot what it is like to be around someone my age. These days I am sort of the mother of the team, keeping them healthy and safe. I have to always remind them to be careful and then bandage them up when they ignore me, God they are just like children.”

“Is it really that stressful?”

“You wouldn’t believe, but I’m a doctor and my calling is to help protect people, so as stressful as it is, I still love it.”

Jesse thought to himself about what she said. He wasn’t very mature and figured that people were going to be annoyed by his personality. He couldn’t worry about that, he would just have to ignore it and hope that his skills on the battlefield would make the team tolerate him.

When they got back to the cafeteria Jesse quickly sat down after getting some food and quickly dug in. It seemed like the team sat at the same table and so he got to meet the rest of the team. There were Ana, Rein, Jack, Gabe, Fareeha, and Angela whom he had already met but there were two others he hadn’t met yet. One was a small man named Torbjörn Lindholm. He was was a loud but seemingly kind man. He mostly ignored Jesse after introductions were made so Jess didn’t pay him any mind. The second person he met surprised him, mainly because he wasn’t human. The gorilla introduced himself as Winston. He was a sight to behold. As it was explained to Jesse, Winston was a genetically modified Gorilla from the moon. That brought up even more questions but Gabe said that the rest was classified.

Still Jesse had a good time getting to know everyone. As he ate he learned about the classification each person fell into, There were attackers, defenders, tanks, and supports. Gabe and Jack feel into the attackers category. They would get in and out of the enemies defenses quick while dealing a much damages as they could. Torn was a defender. his job was to set up safe points with his turrets that would offers some time for the rest of the team to catch a breath before heading back into the fight. The tanks were Rein and Winston. They would basically be bullet sponges. Jesse was confused however because how could they be bullet sponges? They quickly explained how Rein had his crusader armor that allowed him to take many bullets before finally they would weaken that armor and the bullets would ripe through. As for winston they explained that because of the genetic modification his skin was a lot tougher than normal. While he is not bullet proof the bullets usually don't go in far enough to do him any damage. But it depends where he gets hit, his bones did not get any harder to if he gets shot in the skull or knee, somewhere that the skin isn’t very thick enough to offer protection it will still ripe through and kill him. And lastly there was Angela the support. She would heal the team through her staff and ever offer damage boosts and could even bring back the dead. 

As explained to McCree her healing was caused by nano machines she injects into the blood stream. Before a mission Overwatch jets would fly by and drop hand sized capsules that contained a great amount of energy that only the nano machines would use. these things would burrow deep not the ground and quickly cover themselves so that they wouldn’t be found. Then when Overwatch arrived the capsules would activate and be displayed on the team’s hud as health packs. When a member who was injured walked over the capsules the engird would be absurd by the nano machines and they would get to work patching up whatever injuries were sustained. Her staff did similar thing but it was a continuous stream of energy. 

They also explained that she brought back to dead by using the nano machines and the chronal accelerator. While the nano machines can’t continuously heal someone, they can record the vital signs of a person. While recording it they send it so mercy so she can continuously check the health of the team. When someone it in trouble her hud will display them with white cross above there heads showing that they need healing. When they die the nano machines are still recording the vital signs, but as a backup they record the vital signs that are currently happening and those of ten seconds ago. So by using the coronal accelerator she can rewind time to that of ten seconds ago when the person was still alive.

All this knowledge made Jesse’s head spin. He didn’t understand one word of it but when Angela said that he would need to receive a shot later so that he would have those machines inside him he reluctantly agreed.

Finally after breakfast was done Ana asked Jesse if he would like a tour of the rest of the base, to which he kindly accepted. Jesse was very interested to see the rest of the base, and was even more excited to spend more time with Ana. Too bad Fareeha wanted to join him. To make sure Jesse didn’t try to hurt her mother again. Ana tried to make her stay but Fareeha was as stubborn as her mom. 

They walked along the buildings of the base. Ana would point out some buildings but Jesse only remembered a couple. The important ones. The shooting range, the hangar, the main building he was just in that also had a medical wing in it, and finally the storage building. They stopped at the storage building because Ana told him that was where his gun had been stored after they brought him in. Fareeha was not happy with this, figuring that Jesse was going to shoot Ana again. He defend himself as much as he could but Fareeha wouldn’t listen. Ana simply laughed and continued to point out the different buildings. 

Finally they arrived at a big building called the Forge. 

“I have to stop by in here really quick, Torb was fixing my gun before breakfast and it should be ready about now. Anyway you two stay here, and Fareeha leave Jesse alone.”

As she walked into the building Jesse decided to take a seat on steps of the building. He was looking around at the base. It really was a sight to behold. Fareeha was just walking around and playing some random game that Jesse didn’t know but decided to ignore. They continued to wait until finally Jesse started to doze off. While he was in this state his mind started to go over everything that had happened. He was at the overwatch headquarters. Surrounded by people he didn’t know but yet trusted. He didn’t know where he actually was besides the fact that it wasn’t in America. He of all people had maid such an impression that he gt the attention of overwatch, and now that he was going to work for them it would have to fight, those robots. The thought made him shudder, yeah right, what good would he do, he might kill 2 or 3 of those things before he got his head ripped off, or something along those lines.

Jesse continued to envision the different ways the robots would ill him when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Fareeha yelping. McCree moved his hate that had been covering his eyes and stared at Fareeha. 

“Hey Fareeha whats wrong?”

She didn’t answer but she turned her head to the right to face him and then she looked down. Thats when he say it. A snake. It was about two feet long. It had a weird design on its back. The scales were mostly a tan color but there was a pattern in which ever inch or so there was a patch of black.

McCree became very calm and called to Fareeha.

“Hey Fareeha look at me ok sweetie, don’t look at it, look at me” McCree said softly hoping not to startle the snake. He had to deal with these back home, and while he had never seen this type of snake before, he still figured that the tricks he learned to deal with snakes were mostly universal.

“Just don’t move ok.”

“McCree I’m scared” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Hey it’s going to be ok, alright just don’t look at it” Jesse said while slowly walking towards Fareeha.

He slowly walked towards her until he was right next to her. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let it bite you.”

“How?”

Jesse looked down and saw that the snake’s head was on her shoe and it was pointed at her exposed ankle. If it wanted to it could bite her. But Jesse wouldn’t let that happen. He knew how he would keep her safe. He slowly started to bend down until he was crouched. He then gently moved his arm out in front of him and lowered it towards the head of the snake. He was hoping to grab the snake by the head before its mouth got to close to her skin that no matter what he did it would be able to bite her. Sadly the snake moved and started to curl around her ankle. Even if he grabbed its head the snake would be startled and instinctively its teeth would come out and probably end up puncturing her skin. There was only one option left and he didn’t like it, but the other option was having to team probably kill him because he didn’t keep Fareeha safe. He had noticed it at breakfast. the whole team treated Fareeha as their own kid, and everyone loved her. If he let her get bit and she died, well he was pretty much dead to, so might as well go on with his dumb plan.

“It won’t bite you because it’s going to be to busy bitting me.”

Suddenly Jesse stuck his right hand out in front of the snake’s head. The quick moment caused the snake to lash out with a bite, but instead of Fareeha’s ankle, it got Jesses hand. Quickly while it tried to untwist from her ankle and start twisting on Jesse’s hand, Jesse used his free hand to grab the body and pulled it free from her ankle. He spun and threw the snake into the air, and quickly drew his gun and fired a shot into the snake’s head. 

He spun around quickly and looked at a stunned Fareeha.

“Are you alright darlin?”

She had her eyes locked on the spot where Jesse had shot the snake in the air, but she quickly turned her head to meet his gaze. All of a sudden she got up and hugged him, crying. Jesse was shocked by this, he thought she hated him and would have just said thanks but then continued to ignore him. 

“Hey darlin its ok now, i told ya i wouldn’t let it bite ya. You were very brave ya know that. Hey don’t cry, I got ya now, everything is going to be fine.” Jesse said comforting the young child.

Suddenly Jesse’s hand started to hurt. Oh yeah he had forgotten that the snake was probably venomous and he was suffering the effects from it. The pain really started to hurt and soon he fell over and was starting to black out. Fareeha saw this and quickly ran inside to get her mother.

As the light faded from Jesse’s eyes all he could think was that this time he saved her, he saved the girl, maybe this could make up for the time when he couldn’t save Abigail.


	5. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse becomes part of a family.

“PLEASE STOP!” She screamed. Tears were in her eyes as she lay on the ground. The bruise on her face was starting to swell. I ignored her. Even though my eyes were focused on my target I remembered everything so crystal clear about that night. The tears, the fear in her voice, the knife, and the blood, so much blood, and that monster. The one surrounded by black smoke.

 

No I can’t think about it or the pain will come back. I need to wake up, wake up, wake up Jesse.

 

……………………..

 

“Wake up Jesse please.” A small voice said.

Jesse felt a weight on the right side of his stomach, and some wetness on his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach. What he saw put a smile on his face. Little Fareeha’s head was on his stomach. She had a seat pulled up next to the right side of his bed. Her face was turned towards him and tears were streamed down the side of her face. That explains why his arm felt wet. She was mumbling in her sleep. She kept saying “wake up.” Jesse leaned back into his pillow and tried to think about how he got here. A snake, a dumb plan, a bite, and a face full of cement as he fell to the ground. He looked and saw a bandage around his right hand. Looks like they were at least able to save him. He wouldn’t have cared if he died but at least Fareeha was safe. He could save her maybe that would make up for….. Abigail.

“Hey kid, you okay?”

Jesse quickly turned to the sound of the voice to see Gabriel leaning against the wall in the back left corner of the room. Jesse hadn’t seen him there and was a bit shocked that he had blended into the wall so easily.

“Oh hey boss, but yeah I’m good but my arm hurts a little, but I’ll survive.”

“Good, I should have warned you about the snakes here. You were bite by the European asp or by its’ scientific name Vipera aspis. They live here in Switzerland….. That’s where we are by the way.”

“Vipera ass-piss.” Jesse said with a chuckle.

“Don’t get smart with me kid.” Gabriel replied but he also had a small smile on his lips.

“Anyway Fareeha was able to get her mom back outside. She shot you with a sleep dart which slowed down you heart beat which caused the venom to spread more slowly.”

“Ugh so she not only went easy on me after I shot her but she saved my life, god by the end of the week I’ll owe her so many favors.”

“There are cameras all over this base kid, we saw what you did and how you saved Fareeha, as far as Ana is concerned she owes you……. I do as well.”

Jesse’s face showed genuine shock, until a small smile spread on his lips.

“I’m sorry boss but could you say that again?”

“You pushing it kid.”

Jesse laughed it off and smiled. Gabriel got up from the wall and walked towards the door, but he stopped. He turned by and looked at Jesse.

“Jesse I won’t say this a lot to you and if you repeat it to anyone I’ll kill you…… but thank you. Fareeha means a lot to me. She thinks of me as her uncle, and while I’m not, I wear that title with honor and pride. If you didn’t take the bite she would have died, the venom would have been to strong for her body to defend against. You saved her. So….. thank you.”

“…… No problem boss.”

Just as Gabriel was about to leave he accidentally ran into Angela.

“Oh Gabe your here, I thought i heard a man’s voice and i thought that Jesse had woken up, I didn’t realize that you even came into the office, how did you get in here?”

“Can’t tell Angela, I’ve got to keep some of my secrets.”

Angela seemed very confused but before she continued, Gabriel snuck away like a shadow. She shook her head, thinking that she must have let him into the room and forgot about it. She quietly walked over to Jesse. She had a tray of food in her hands.

“How are you feelings Jesse, that snake that bite you could have killed you? We all saw the video and saw how you took the bite for her. We are all grateful. Fareeha is important to us. She sees all of us as heroes, and when she has so much hope in us, well we can’t fail her. She’s the backbone to this entire team. If she died, we would fall apart.”

“I feel fine, a little hungry but feel great, and don’t worry it ain’t nothin.” Jesse replied.

“You know she never left your side while you slept off the venom. Which just so you know was for three days. She said she was going to watch over you to make sure you would make it back. This food I have is for her but since your up I’ll go get you some.” And with that she turned and left.

Jesse stared down at the little one who was currently still asleep on his stomach. Just like Abigail. She would use him as a pillow all the time and he would always complain but secretly he loved it. He loved watching her peaceful face as she slept because it was the one time she appeared to be happy and not afraid.

Gently Jesse reached out and touched her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. Her eyes slowly opened and she focused on Jesse.  
“Well howdy lil buckaroo, how did ya sleep?”

“JESSE!!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed before jumping up to hug him. The sudden movement caused her to rest her body weight on her knees, sadly her knee happened to position itself right on his bad hand

“Ow, ow, ow, watch my hand darlin.”

She quickly got off of his arm and apologized.

“Jesse oh I’m so sorry about your arm, but I’m so glad you’re awake. I wanted to thank you so much for saving me from that snake. You were so brave and you even shot it, you’re a good shot, no wonder you were able to hit my mom. Where did you learn to shoot like that? Did the snake bite hurt? How did you know how to deal with it? Is it ok if I call you Akhi? Are you going to be okay?” She would have continued but Jesse put his good hand over her mouth.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, save some air for the rest of us. So I’ll try to answer those questions. So I learned how to shoot from practice, yes the snake bite hurt like a bit…..bad dream, I dealt with snakes where I’m from so I know how to deal with them. What does that word you wanted to call me even mean? And finally yeah Angela said I’ll be fine.”

“Oh okay that’s great, and that word means “my brother” in Arabic. You saved me from that snake. You risked your life for me and you could have died. Only people who are family do that and so your my brother now.”

Before Jesse could answer a voice spoke up from the door frame.

“You should be honored, for Fareeha to call you a family member is actually hard to do around here. You should ask Reinhardt. He has been trying to get Fareeha to call him uncle or grandpa Rein. He has been trying since he met her and you get it three days after you meet her.”

Jesse looked at the door and saw Ana and Angela standing there. Ana had a smile of her face but the thing that really drew Jesse’s attention was the tray of food that Angela had. He didn’t realize that he was starving until he saw the food. His stomach growled on cue and everyone laughed. Fareeha quickly got off of Jesse’s bed and Angela set the tray down on his lap and let him start to eat. The women around him continued to talk to him though.

“So anyway Jesse you probably good at this point but I want you to stay in bed for at least another day. I don’t know if your body will have a reaction to the traces of venom or even the antidote still in your blood so just to be safe lets keep you here and let it run its’ course.”

“Aw come on doc I have been here for a three days, my legs are killing me, at least let me walk around for a bit.” 

She stared at him with her famous glare and he quickly moved back trying to shrink so that she wouldn’t be able to see him and give him that glare.

“Okay bedrest for me, but can me and Fareeha play board games if she brings them in.”

Suddenly the little girl’s eyes lit up. 

“OH Jesse theres this only old game called monopoly that I love, I’ll go get it!”

She ran out of the room quickly with a huge smile on her face.

“She’s adorable Ana haha but I can tell she probably is a handful.”

He glanced over to Ana but was shocked to see a tear in her eye.

“You saved her. You took that snake bit for her without hesitation. You could have easily let her be bite and then claimed that you didn’t see it, but you didn’t even after how she had been treating you. I love my daughter, she is everything to me, so thank you Ibn.”

“Ibn, what is that.”

“The Arabic word for son, she called you brother and so that makes you my son.”

She quickly walked up and hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back. He hadn’t ever had a mother figure in his life. His mother didn’t really care that much about him or Abigail. He could feel his tears coming on.

“Alright enough of the cry fest, if the other guys on the team saw me they wouldn’t let me live it down.”

She laughed and wiped away her own tears, Angela also had a couple of tears in her eyes, she was just so happy to be able to witness something like this. Jesse looked at her and gave her a smile, she smiled in return.

“Okay, but even though I think of you as a son, and Fareeha thinks of you as a brother, don’t think I’m going to go easy on you in our shooting contest.” She said with a smug grin.

“Hahaha I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He finished his meal and both the women left. His eyes felt pretty heavy and soon he fell asleep. Little Fareeha came back and saw Jesse sleeping. She smiled and went up to the bed and pulled the covers up for him. She quietly left the room and gently closed the door behind her. Ana and Angela were outside the room chatting and when they saw the game of monopoly in Fareeha’s hand they decided to play. They talked and laughed and played the night away until in the end Angela outsmarted both the Amari girls and claimed victory. As they packed up the game Fareeha yawned. Ana picked up the little one and carried her to their room and put Fareeha in her bed. She watched her daughter sleep, cherishing the sight that she almost lost, but one that she could appreciate thanks to Jesse McCree.

She feel asleep that night happy because she knew that Jesse was going to be a very important part of her life.

 

 

……………….

 

On the other side of the base Gabriel was downing his 20th beer. Usually because of his super soldier genetics he would at least need 12 beers before they affected him, but now no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get drunk anymore. He wished he could get drunk, but ever since the incident he couldn’t. If there was any time that he wished he could get drunk, it was right now. He still couldn’t believe what he did.

His thoughts drifted back to 4 days ago when he brought that cage into the base. Inside that cage was a snake. He had left the cage outside of the base with a mouse trapped inside hoping to capture the snake and it had finally worked. He waited a day and after breakfast on the day that jesse came to the base he went to the back of the storage room and opened the cage.. He had felt like he watched himself open the cage and watched at the snake bite him again and again as he went to grab it. Yet he never felt the pain of getting bit, nor did he even bleed, he just healed. He went outside using the back entrance and went around to the front of the building. He stood watching as Jesse dosed off and then he moved ahead with his plan. He gently tossed the snake towards Fareeha and let her do the rest. She was playing her game and accidentally got near the snake. Then Jesse had to be a hero and actually allowed the snake to bite him instead of her. When Jesse got bite though, Gabriel seems to come to his senses, but instead of running towards the boy, he ran away. He ran because he was afraid he would hurt the boy.

His thoughts drifted back then to earlier today. Angela had asked how he even got into the room Jesse was in.

“Can’t tell Angela, I’ve got to keep some of my secrets.”

He looked at his hand. He had done this many times but it surprised him every time. Black smoke rose from his hand. Soon his entire arm had transformed into black smoke, until finally the smoke solidified back into his arm.

“Oh doc, if only you knew some of the secrets I’m keeping from this team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a quick note in the actual canon game Jesse and Pharah are about 5 years apart so if he was 17 like he is in this story she would be 12. For this story I'm going to make her 9 years younger which would make her 8 years old, but she is very very clever for her age so if she seems like she is older that it why. Also I am really enjoying writing this and while I got many hits I got 9 kudos, just knowing that 9 people out there enjoyed this story is very uplifting so thank you uglydoll1990, uglydoll1990, weeabooboo, RandomDraggon, and Asterbuzz and the four other guest for liking my fan fiction, it means so much you guys.


	6. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse goes for a run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of math involved in this and my brain hurts now.

After staying in the medical wing Jesse was finally released with Angela’s blessing. Over the next couple of days Jesse familiarized himself with the rest of base. He could now walk around and while he didn’t know the base like the back of his hand, he could usually find where he needed to go with only having to ask for directions once of twice along the way. While Jesse enjoyed the place and was memorized by the beauty of it, he was quickly reminded that this was no vacation. The very next day after he was released, he was awoken in his room to the sound of gunfire. It was loud and fast, it sounds like a machine gun but larger. He quickly fell out of his bed and took cover. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and he was able to take in his surroundings. What he saw at first made him shocked but then he quickly remembered who he was dealing. 

Gabriel, Fareeha, and Ana were all laughing at him. Jesse could only stare at them with anger as he stood there humiliated in his underwear. Finally they calmed down and Gabriel was able to speak.

“Okay kid now that you’re up, it is time to train. So first task, 10 laps around the base.”

“10 laps boss? Do you even know how long this base is.”

“Did you hear that little Fareeha, I think he just said he wanted 20 laps.”

“That’s what it sounded like to me.”

“What I didn’t ask for more laps.”

“Wow Jesse I mean I don’t think you can do it but if you’re asking for 30 laps then I guess I will give it to you.”

Ana was laughing to herself, offering no support. Jesse was expecting her to at least fight Gabe on it but apparently not.

Jesse just looked at Gabe with defeat and decided that arguing wouldn’t lead to anything. So he quickly got dressed as they waited for him. He finally got ready and followed them outside to the far side of the base.

“Ok kid so as you know this is the hangar, it is on the north side of the base and it is the furthest one can go north. If one was to run all the way to the most southern point of the base they would end up at the communication building, you remember where that is? Good so staring right here you will run to that building and back, and that counts as one lap. This base is 1,920 acres which is exactly 3 miles long, usually we take jeeps or even sometimes golf carts to get back and forth, but today your running it. So lets do the math, Fareeha.”

“So Jesse if you have 30 laps and each lap is going to take 6 miles because going there is 3 miles and back is 3 miles. If you run at a speed that would allow you to run 3 miles in 3 minutes then that would mean exactly 180 minutes to complete this challenge.”

Jesse’s face went white.

Gabe continued for Fareeha.

“I tell you the kid is a genius, anyway Jesse this is a challenge that I personally give to every new recruit , many of them in better shape that you are. And yet none of them could finish this in a day. it took them at least 28 hours to complete. If your still not getting it then I will simplify it more, most people finish a marathon in about 4 hours. That is 24 miles, so 180 miles divided by 24 is 7.5. So 180 miles is 7.5 marathons. So for the average person to run 7.5 marathons it would take them exactly 30 hours to finish it, and that is if they kept a constant speed. I’m going out on a limb and say that you don’t even finish this, much less complete it in a day.”

Jesse looked at Gabriel. He narrowed his eyes, and then he took his hat off and handed it to Fareeha.

“Just watch me boss.”

And with that he took off.

“……… Twenty buck says he doesn’t even get to double digits in laps before collapsing in exhaustion.”

Ana simply chuckled to herself as Fareeha put the hat on her head. She was so happy she was able to wear it. She and Ana walked over to the jeep and hopped in. Gabe followed and got in the drivers seat. Finally Ana spoke up.

“You don’t have much faith in him, he has been running from something his entire life. He is quick to prove to people that he is worth something.”

Gabe simply thought about what she said. He knew she had a sharp eye but the fact that she seems to be able to see into Jesse’s past was something not even he could do. That is why he respected her so much.

‘Well kid, lets see if you prove her right.’ Gabe thought too himself. ‘Let’s see if you can do this.’

 

23:59:59………… 180 miles/30 laps left

 

‘I can’t do this,’ Jesse thought to himself. He had been running for barely two minutes and he was already out of breath. 

“Damn cigars!” He puffed out as he tried to get air into his lungs.

As tired as he already was he continued to run. He figured that maybe because of the snake bite and everything that happened Gabe would have gone easy on him. Turns out he was wrong about that. So he continued to run. Just running, and running, and more running. He was focused everything his body could muster into running. He figured that every time he completed a lap he would switch. All tail sprint for his firs lap, then a fast paced jog, then full tilt sprint. He figured he could always make up for time by sprinting his heart out the next lap. As this was running through his mind he didn’t even notice the jeep pull up next to him.   
“Go Jesse you can do it!”

Jesse turned to his right and found that Fareeha was in the back seat of a roofless jeep. She was cheering for him. He would do this. For her, he would run as fast as he could so that he could prove to her that he was worth something. He would do this.

 

23:55:00….. 178 miles left

The soldiers were walking along when they heard the voice of a child. 

“Go Jesse you can do it!”

They looked over to see the cowboy running his heart out, closely followed by a jeep which had Commander Reyes and Captain Amari along with the captain’s daughter.

“Oh boy is Reyes making the kid run the 30.” One of the soldiers said.

“Looks like it.” Replied another.

“100 says the kid doesn’t even get to lap 3 before passing out.”

“Your on!” 

The soldiers continued to make bets on where Jesse would fail at. 

 

23:43:00……….. 177 miles/29.5 las left

Jesse turned around. he had made it to the other side of the base and was heading back. Suddenly Gabe interjected from the jeep.

“Good job kid, you ran three miles in about 20 minutes. If you to keep this up you would finish this challenge in 20 hours.”

Jesse was surprised and he quickly figured that if he was doing so good that he cold probably slow down. But what if the boss was lying. He couldn’t risk it, so just as Jesse got into a calm jog he sprinted. He floor the gas and ran faster.

Gabe was surprised that Jesse speed up. Usually he told people that they can finish the challenge before the deadline and they slowed down. But Jesse sped up. No one had ever done that before. They usually slowed down so that they could rest, but Jesse kept running, even faster. He turned and looked at Ana.

“I told you, he has been running his whole life. You shouldn’t underestimate him.”

Gabe turned back towards the road. This kid just kept surprising him.

 

22:53:00……. 171 miles/28.5 laps left

Jesse’s legs hurt so badly. He had slowed down considerably. He was starting to feel the effects of running so long. His lungs were burning. He tasted blood in the back of his throat. Yet he continued on. If he couldn't finish this in 24 hours he would at least finish this before any of the other soldiers. He couldn’t let Fareeha down, not like he did with Abigail. Just thinking her name made Jesse fill with anger. He used it. 

Gabe was suddenly feeling like he had given Jesse too much credit. sure he had kept on running, but he had slowed down considerably. He knew that this kid was nothing special. He was a waste of time. 

“You should have just left him with that Gang, then he wouldn’t have been here to protect that girl, the snake would have bite her and she would have died just like we planned.”

Gabe was going to say how he agreed with the voice when Ana suddenly interjected.

“Gabriel what are you doing? He’s just took off and we need to catch up to him”

Gabe looked up and saw that Jesse had sprinted off and was farther away now and he was actually going to make up the time he had lost. Gabe quickly stepped on the gas in hopes to catch up. He had hope in the boy, that hope fought off those dark thoughts that were clouding his mind seconds ago.

 

20:53:00…..153 miles/25.5 laps left

By this point a group had started to form. They knew of this challenge that Commander Reyes put the recruits through. They had all done it and no one had beaten the record. But as they watched the boy run, they realized that this kid was making good time. They all had done the math and calculated that one would need to run each mile in exactly 7 minutes and 59 seconds in order to finish the challenge in exactly 23 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds. Currently the kid was running each mile at about 7 or 8 minutes. Sometime he was behind but then suddenly Fareeha would encourage him or he would just seem to get a burst of speed out of nowhere.

From the side lines the main team was watching with curiosity. They knew of the challenge. Jack remember when he took it. He had beat the time by finishing at 22.5 hours but he was a super soldier so they didn’t count him. He wasn’t any faster than any other soldier but his endurance was insane. He would run an marathon in 3 hours. He had to admit though as he watched the kid run that he had a strong sense of determination.

Angela knew of the test as well and she hated it. Pushing the human body to it’s limits was sometimes unsafe. But usually it was done in a short time span. One may try to bench 300 when they could only bench 250. They would do this to prove to themselves that they could do it, and they would only do maybe 3 reps before stopping, But this was entirely different. The human body could not take this stress, and many soldiers in the past that did the challenge almost died. While some never did finish, others did. They would have to rest in bed for a week before being able to even sit up. Not to mention the whole ordeal with the snake and the fact that Jesse was fresh from the hospital Angela would have thought that he would have given up a long time ago. But yet he didn’t. She wouldn’t have believed it but yet right in front of her she saw the cowboy run his heart out. 

‘He actually might run his heart out.” She though to herself. She was briefly afraid and as the jeep was coming up to pass her she called out to Gabe.

“Gabriel, stop the car!”

The jeep came to a halt.

“Angela what’s wrong?”

“He is pushing himself harder than anyone else doing this stupid test has ever done before. Please make him stop.”

“……… Thats the thing Angela, I already ordered him to.”

“…………… What?”

Ana piped up from the other side.

“Gabriel realized that our young cowboy is doing better than anyone else has done on this test, well besides Jack. He said the kid had proved himself. And he also thought the kid would have given up a long time ago. He said the kid could stop, and Jesse replied that he was going to finish this even if it meant he would die. He then ordered Jesse to stop and Jesse flipped him off and then took off running.”

“Ana!!! He will die if we don’t stop him, do you have your sleep darts, we could force him to stop.”

Suddenly a small cry touched their ears. Angela forgot Fareeha was in the Jeep and she had heard Angela say that Jesse might die. She wiped the single tear that form in her eye and suddenly become face to face with he doctor.

“Jesse is going to complete this and he will beat the time, just you wait.” Fareeha then sat back down and pulled the cowboy hat tighter on her head.

Angela felt guilt crawl inside her heart and while she wanted Jesse to stop she realized something. She saw the certainty in Fareeha’s eyes about Jesse finishing this. She realized that Jesse probably wanted to quit, but yet he continued on because of Fareeha. 

Finally Angela just sighed.

“Well at least let me come with you in the jeep incase he has some..……trouble, along the way.”

“Hop in.” Gabe replied.

They took off after Jesse. Angela was still worried but yet she also felt like maybe he could pull it off.

 

16:43:00……120 miles/20 laps left

Jesse had done it, he was a third of the way done. He was proud of himself. He knew he was behind though on time. As Gabe told him he should only had 117 miles left to complete in order to finish on time. He figured he would eventually have to pick up the pace. If only he could feel his legs. He had lost the feeling in his legs around about lap 24. He couldn't remember how to even stop his legs from moving. They just continued to run. At this point there wasn't really any pain, just exhaustion. He knew though that as soon as he would start sprinting again he would feel the pain, and he was afraid of it. He could handle the other things. The throwing up blood, the feel of his lungs on fire. his mouth unbelievable dry. He wanted to continue but yet he felt like he was going to eventually just fall over soon. If he fell he knew that his legs wouldn’t work anymore. He would fall asleep. He just needed to make sure they never stopped moving because once they did, they wouldn’t start back up.

He was afraid though when he actually made it to either the hangar or the communications building. He had to slow down and turn around and during those brief period his legs almost stopped moving. It was dangerous. He figured that each time he would turn around that ‘this would be it, I’m going to fall down and I will fail.’ Yet every time he just kept running.

Gabriel had pulled up right next to him and had pride and concern in his eyes. Fareeha was also starting to become worried about Jesse, figuring that maybe he should stop.

Jesse decided to do something risky. At this point every breath was meant for his body but he ignored the pain and called out to Gabriel.

“BOSS!!” He panted.

“I’m here kid, listen you don’t have to continue, you can stop.”

“No boss,” pant “ I want to finish,” pant “make sure I finish,” pant “if I say that I can’t finish” pant “make me, and don’t be nice about it.”

This kid was going to get himself killed.

“Promise me that boss!”

“…..I promise.”

Damnit kid.

 

11:13:00……81miles/13.5 laps left

At this point everyone in the entire base was watching Jesse run. If you could call it that anymore. He was running but he didn't have any form any more. One could describe it as a zombie run. His arms flailing. He looked dead. His eyes had no emotion in them, they just started at his objective.

Suddenly Jesse screamed.   
“BOSS I CAN’T, I CANT ANYMORE!”

At this point Gabriel parked the car and got out. He called Jack over and told him to keep on driving, He then synced watches with Jack and told him that this is how long Jesse had until the 24 hour mark. Jack hopped in the car and drove forward. Gabriel then took off sprinting. He caught up to Jesse. 

“PLEASE BOSS I CAN’T ANYMORE, I CANT FEEL ANYTHING, LET ME STOP!”

“Hey kid remember when you said you wanted to finish this and you told me to not be nice about it? Well I’m not letting you give up on yourself, you can do this. You’re so close kid. and if you fall don’t worry, I’m running the rest of the way with you, so I will pick you u. So keep running!” 

Jesse felt a new rush of power. knowing that Gabriel was going to support him the rest of the way made Jesse feel happy. He kept running, keeping this new found energy locked away. He would need it for later.

 

4:43:00….32 miles/5 laps left

Jesse forgot what life was like when he wasn't running. He forgot what it felt like to walk, to eat, to sleep, to not be in pain. He had been running for so long and yet he was past the point where he could call on any more energy. He simply ran because his body forgot how to stop. He wouldn’t have made it this long if Gabriel wasn’t there shouting in his ear.

“COME ON KID YOU’RE SO CLOSE, 5 LAPS LEFT, JUST 5 YOU CAN MAKE IT!”

Jesse barely heard him though, his mind focusing on running. He actually couldn’t feel his legs anymore. He couldn't feel anything. The only thing was that meant anything to him was the little girl currently sleeping in the back seat of the jeep in front of him, wearing a familiar cowboy hat. Why did she have that hat, and why did he feel like he had saw it before. WAIT, it was his hat, he had to get it back. He took off, taking everyone by surprise again. 

1:13:00…..14 miles/2.2 laps left

Gabriel was starting to get tired, he couldn’t even imagine how Jesse felt. Jesse at this point was almost limping. Everyone was watching this. He was so close, he actually could make it. Gabe was shocked. He knew for a fact that when he was the kid’s age he would have died. The kid actually might. After something like this the kid’s body would just give up. Everyone was watching the kid. He didn’t seem to notice them, instead focusing on trying to keep his body moving. Everyone has a look of shock on their face. Jesse McCree, a criminal, a kid could do what no one else in this entire organization could do. That took strength, will, and character. For the first time, Gabriel was proud.

 

00:24:00…..3 miles/0.5 laps left

Everyone held their breath. The kid was going to do it. He would actually complete this challenge in under a day. He would do it. However they had all noticed it. Jesse wasn’t running or even jogging or fast walking. He was completely limping at this point, his shoes had holes in them and his feet were bleeding, he was drenched in sweat that had been on his skin for so long that it had dried. He had been running for so long that he didn’t even realize it was nighttime. Everyone was so focused on Jesse that when the sun had risen a couple hours ago it took eery but Jesse by surprise. Jesse had saw it and while he didn’t understand the meaning of it he figured that meant something important. He would figure it out, as soon as he completed the run.

 

00:15:00…1 mile left

Gabriel ran ahead of Jesse, he had told Jesse that, 

“I am the finish line, You just got to touch me kid, come on.”

Jesse reached out to touch Gabriel but Gabriel sprint ahead as best he could. Suddenly it all came back to Jesse. He realized this was it the home stretch. His eyes suddenly burned with a fire and he stopped limping but actually started sprinting again. He ignored the pain, ignored the burning in his chest. he ignored it all and focused on the finish line…. Gabriel.

 

00:00:30….. 30 feet

Jesse ran as best he could towards Gabriel, his body screaming at him. He ignored it and just kept running as best he could.

00:00:25

Gabriel watched as Jesse stumbled towards him. He looked back at his watch, he was afraid, jesse was cutting it close. If he failed after all of this it would crush the kid. Gabriel knew what he had to do, even if the kid hated him for it.

“COME ON KID YOU DIDN’T RUN ALL THIS WAY TO FAIL. YOU FAILED MANY PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE. YOU BELIEVE THAT NO ONE THINKS YOU can ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING, YOU JUST FAIL ON PURPOSE BECAUSE NO ONE EXPECTS YOU TO ACTUALLY SUCCEED, BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU, NOW RUN JESSE!”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed as his eyebrows crunched together in anger. He screamed.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!’ 12 feet, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1.

He fell into Gabriel’s open arms, crying. He done it, he won, he beat the challenge. He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and pulled himself closer as he cried into Gabe’s chest. Gabriel simply held the young man up because Jesse couldn't support himself anymore. But he also held onto Jesse as Jesse let everything out. He was crying because he was in pain. But not just physical pain, but the pain of his entire life. His father, his sister, his mother, just everything, he had carried all those burdens with him along his run and now he could let it all out.

Gabriel just smiled down and the young man in his arms. He had a tear in his right eye. He was proud of Jesse, he actually did it. No regular person had ever done it before, but this proved that Jesse wasn't just a regular person, he was special.

Ana walked up to the two and she nudged Gabriel. he turned to her.

“He did it, with 12 seconds to spare.”

Finally Jesse calmed down and Gabe gently let Jesse fall to the ground, so that he could lay down. 

“Hey kid you did it. You won.”

“Hey boss can I see your watch.” Jesse said weakly.

Gabe was confused but offered his watch to the boy. Jesse looked at it and laughed.

“Well would you look at that, high noon.”

Gabe laughed and Jesse laughed along with him, then his head fell back and he start snoring.

Angela was next to them and she decided that now was time to jump in.

“Gabriel he needs medical attention, we have the stretcher. We can-“ 

But Gabe interrupted her.

“Don’t worry I will carry him there myself.”

Gabriel picked up the young man in his arms. As he walked towards the medical wing Jesse mumbled in his sleep.

“What was that kid?”

“….. Thanks Pa.”

Gabriel smiled at that and for the first time since the incident he was happy.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse recovers and trains and learns about the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have a bit more of my bullshit science to explain how some of the stuff in overwatch works. Sorry

McCree stayed in bed for the next couple of days. is legs throbbed but the modern miracles named Mercy was able to heal his legs in rapid time. While the run wasn’t supposed to be possible for the human body, Mercy made the assumption that if he had access regular medical equipment he wouldn’t be able to walk for a whole month. Thank to Mercy and her advances in nano biology she was able to heal the damage to his legs and feet in only about 5 days. During this time McCree had many visitors. He was mostly visited by his team, along with a few regular soldiers but during his third day in the bed he was visited by someone new. He was introduced to this man by Gabriel. The man’s name was Gérard Lacroix. He apparently lead all the missions against Talon, a terrorist organization that fought against the efforts of Overwatch. This didn’t make sense to Jesse.

“Wait why would Talon try to stop Overwatch, do they want those robots to kill everyone?”

“Thats the question we keep asking ourselves,” Gérard said, “we don’t know what their motives are but they are crafty and don't necessarily give any demands. They just attack whoever and whatever they can. We think though that they were most likely formed when Omnics started betraying themselves and helping humans.”

“Wait what?” This confused jesse even more so.

Gérard looked towards Gabriel with a questioning look in his eyes. Gabriel simply looked in his eyes and nodded. Gérard turned back towards Jesse and answered.

“We have received reports of Omnics that are apparently helping humans. They ignore whatever orders that are making them attack humans and they have even been seen attacking other Omnics. The first time we received a report about an Omnic attacking another one was in a small town in Germany. Reinhardt saw it with his own eyes. The Omnics were attacking this town called Eichenwalde and suddenly when all hope was lost, one Bastion unit seemed to attack the others. Before it could be captured it ran off into the woods. We never looked into it because we didn’t believe it, but ever since we received more of these reports we are inclined to believe it.”

Jesse pondered this. He never was afraid of the robots, they always seemed to be a far away idea in his head. He figured that if he ever saw one well the world was lost already. But this actually filled him with dread and hope. They were a legitimate threat but yet they seem to be attacking each other, so maybe there was hope for humanity.

“Anyway I have to file a report so I am going to be heading out, but I have to say kid I saw the video of the run, you got heart kid. You will be a fine addition to this team.”

“Thank ya kindly.” 

Over the next two days Jesse practiced trying to walk again and while it hurt he accomplished it. Mercy ran a few more tests on his legs and finally on the fifth day of bed rest he was able to walk again. While he legs were still sore as hell he could manage it.

When he finally was able to go back to his own room he feel asleep peacefully. When he was awoken the next day by Gabriel, he immediately was afraid that Gabriel was going to make him do another run.  
“dont worry kid, we are going to train, but not anything crazy, just basic and regular marine workout schedules that should keep you in shape. They are going to be hard but nothing compared to the run.”

Saying they were hard was an understatement. Jesse could barely keep up with the old solider. The routine consisted the usually flutter kicks, planks, push ups, bicycle kicks, sit ups, pull ups, and even sit up while on a pull up bar. McCree was being pushed as far as he could go. 

Gabriel had been impressed by McCree with the run, but it seems like the strength of will did not transfer into McCree’s arms. He could barely lift himself up to do 10 complete pull ups. 

“How was it that you could finish that run and yet not even do ten pull ups?”

“Well boss, my legs are strong, I have been running from the police y whole life, and i never fought them with anything else but my gun, so my arms haven't exactly been built for strength.”

Gabriel smacked the kids head. He liked Jesse, he really did, but that doesn’t mean he was going to ease up on the kid, especially when he got a smart mouth. 

It was about High noon when Gabriel finally let Jesse go. Jesse headed to locker room inside the main building and caught a quick shower before heading to lunch. He had about an hour to get ready before his next lesson began. 

At 1:00 P.M. McCree walked over to the shooting range to meet Ana. She was going to train him in accuracy. She knew what he could do but she decided that a demonstration was in order.

Sh pulled a switch and down the range 20 targets appeared. She then asked Jesse to shoot all of them down in the fastest time possible. Jesse waited and when he finally was ready. He smiled and drew a breath in. Time slowed down, and he analyzed his surroundings. He felt the speed of the wind, he saw the distance of the targets and took into account the drop distance of the bullets. He also foresaw exactly where his hand would be when holding gun, along with taking into account what would happen in the near future. Nothing would obstruct his targets, and nothing would cause his arm to falter in his aim. He also took into account the kickback of the gun from firing iso fast, and he planned how he would use the kickback to reposition his gun so that he could take down the next target. Finally he breathed out and smiled.

“It’s High Noon.”

Suddenly he let peacekeeper loose. Target after target was shot down in little less than a second. He then reloaded and quickly took down the next six, but it took about 4 seconds. he took down the last remaining targets in 6 seconds. He looked at the time, ten seconds to take down 20 targets. He was pretty proud of himself.

“Not bad Jesse, but now I see how you got your reputation. You have an implant don’t you?”

“What are you taking about?”

“You said something about high noon, and the your eye seemed to glow yellow, then you fired. I have an implant in my eye that allows me to be such a good sniper. Now thats not necessarily why I’m such a great sniper, I practiced my entire life and then when I joined i was given the option to receive one and i took it because I needed to make sure I could protect everyone on the team. It allows for me to see 6 times better than a regular human. Jack also has something similar yet it isn’t an implant. His visor on the side of his head locks onto the targets, it then send electrical impulses down the cables that are weaved into his jacket and gloves. These impulses cause certain moments in his hands and arms which cause him to move his gun and makes it so that he basically doesn't have to aim. Instead he can just pull the trigger and his visor does the rest. It requires a lot of power because it is taking a lot of information into account about the environment and since it is constantly being changed so I can only be used for a short time. Specifically around 6 seconds.”

Jesse took this information in stride, and while it made little sense to him he decided to just believe it, however he had to disagree with Ana.

“Ana I hate to break it to you but I don’t have any implants in my eye, and as for it glowing I have no idea what you are talking about.” Though Jesse uses his ability a lot, not many people have seen it, well those who have, usually are on the receiving his gun. “The best way I can explain it is that time seems to slow, I analyze my surroundings and plan out where the targets are going to be. I envision a target slowly getting smaller and then I imagine it turning red and when it turns red it means that I have planned out where the person will be and when they will be there, so I then start shooting and usually it works.”

Ana looked at Jesse quizzically but she decided to accept it. 

“Jesse, you need to listen very carefully to me. There is an idea that people on the Earth have certain abilities. You have heard about people who can talk to the dead, or seem to know when someone important to them is in danger. Others seem to be able to tell the near future or able to predict events based on what they see in front of them. Most people call this magic, but at Overwatch we have actually researched this and have concluded that there are people in this world who may have abilities that others think to be this so called magic. I believe you ar done of those people.”

“But I don’t have any special abilities, I can’t tell the future, if I could wouldn’t have finished the run. All I do is just visualize where the targets are going to be and calculate how i am going to shoot them and then I shoot. Usually leaves me with a slight headache after I use it so I use it sparingly.”

“Jesse you took down 6 different targets in under one second, that is almost impossible unless you were able to tell the future. Not only that but you said you visualize circle around each of the targets, they close around the targets, and when they are red you shoot. Lastly you keep saying that you visualize where the target is going, so you visualize those circus on 6 moving target simultaneously and visualize where each target is going to be, while taking into account your surroundings. Jesse a normal human brain can not do that. I’m not saying that you are magical, but you brain works in a way differently to a regular brain, the makes it so that you can do basically what Jack can do with his visor, yet you don’t need any machinery to do it.”

Jesse was shocked. He never thought about his ability in depth before, he just accepted it and continued on living.

“Well I never thought of it that was before Ana, I guess I am just a freak.”  
Ana slapped him in the face. Jesse was about to ask why she did but then she grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze towards her.

“You are not a freak, you are a great person who my daughter adores. Not only that but this ability is a gift and should be used to help the world.”

“Yes ma’am.”

They finished the training about 3 hours later. While Jesse could beat Ana in a shooting contest when he could use his ability, when he tried to shoot regularly, she would mop the floor with him. She gave him a couple of tips about how to improve him aim, and told him to try and use his ability all the time, just not as intently. Instead of visualizing the six circles around the targets, just focus on one target, and visualize where they are going to be. When Ana brought tout the moving targets on the course he followed her advice and was able to take down 5 of the 7 targets. She congratulated him and told him that he would be a force to be reckoned with soon enough.

When he walked back to the main building for dinner he thought back on the last couple of days. How far he had come, he was just a kid and yet here has was, working with Overwatch.He would never have guessed it.

After dinner he was called back to the far side of the base in what the group called the strategies building. He walked into planning room where he first meet Jack. Inside he found Jack and Angela. They greeted him kindly.

“Hello Mr. McCree, I’m glad you could join us,” Jack said.

“Hello Jesse,” Angela said with a smile on her face.

“Please you can just call me McCree.”

“Okay, anyway we called you here because we wanted to set up a sort of course for you about the team. Now I’m sure you know most of the team by now but we need to teach you the strengths and weaknesses of each member so that in a combat situation you know what to expect from each person. It won’t be hard it is just about each person and what they can do. e called these their abilities. Most abilities that the team have are limited or on a timer. Things like how Reinhardt has a shield that recharges fast, but one you see a crack in it, you should know to run. Another is how I have biotic field which can heal the team in a certain area. Another is how Ana has healing grenades that contains a gas in it that powers the microbots in your body, provided by Angela, and allows for any healing you received, either from Angela, my biotic field, or the health packs around the field to do two times the amount of healing that is usually does.”

Jesse’s brain hurt more after listening to that then it ever did when he used his ability.

“And the las thing we will teach you is what the team calls ultimates.” Angela continued. “These are certain things each person can do that is very powerful and can shift the idea of battle. When Reinhardt’s let is ready he can smash his hammer on the ground causing it to crack and anyone caught about 15 yards in front of him will be stunned and fall to the ground. Another is Winston who activates what he calls hi spiral rage. This allows his skin to become even harder along with his body producing yellow electricity around him that causes him to become stronger. We will be teaching you about what each member can do and how to coordinate with the other members.”

Jesse looked at Angela with an expression of fear. He never was that good at school, his teachers hated him. He was ok with Jack hating him, but if Angela got mad at him he would be devastated. Finally he sighed.

“Alright, lets get to it.”

 

……………………………..

 

Across the world off the cost of Ilios, an omnium was making some more omnics. However something was wrong. The last Omnic it made was different. When the Omnium came back to life it were put under the control of a God A.I. They would watch over a large portion of facilities and make sure they had more soldiers for the war. 

However, in this Omnium, a certain Omnic was walking along and watching everything. All the Omnics before it would come to life and then head to the armory to get ready for battle, yet this one seemed to be curios and watching everything around it. It finally walked around until it found something that peaked its curiosity. It was bright and the monic had to look up to see it. It couldn't tell what the strange symbols seemed to be saying but it decided to go towards it. Finally it wa right under it and it used the wall to try and reach it. However it put its weight against the wall and the wall seemed to give out. Suddenly when the Omnic looked up and it saw something incredible. 

Blue. It saw so much blue stuff. It also saw green and yellow. All around it were colors of the land and sea and sun, and it was simply beautiful. 

While it was enjoying the beauty of the world around it a butterfly seemed to defend from a tree and gently land on the Omnics hand. The Omnic tilted it’s head while looking at the strange creature. I suddenly flew off and the Omnic chased it. While chasing the creature the Omnic heard a strange sound but could not figure out what it was, but it sounded joyful. The Omnic did not realize that he was laughing. 

Finally after awhile of chasing the butterfly, the Omnic found it. It had landed on some weird part of the land that looked very different from the other parts. As he reached down so that the butterfly would jump back onto his arm, the land moved. It had turned toward him. It looked like him actually. The bottom part was gold, and the top part was white, with 9 blue dots on the forehead, arranged in a diamond shape. The Omnic didn’t know how he knew these words like blue, or diamond, but he didn’t care at this moment, He simply wanted the butterfly.

“Hello, my friend.” The other romanic said. “Were you sent out here to make me come back and fight?”

The Omnic didn't say anything He was trying to process what had been said to him. He had a language he understand. It was the Omnic language, never spoken, only transmitted and received by the Omnics to each other, allowing them to communicate on open channels. The humans could never decipher it unless an Omnic helped them.

“I sense that you are confused, but I also sense a curiosity within you. You are different like me. I lived here for 5 years, thinking I was alone, that there were no others like me. But you have proved me wrong. My name is Mondatta, what is yours my friend.”

The Omnic didn’t have one, he was so confused, and when the other Omnic finally realized this, he switched over to the Omnic language and spoke. Some time passed between them, as information was shared. Suddenly words and their meanings were becoming clear. Finally the came back to reality.

“So, what is your name my friend?” Mondttta said.

“……. I…. Do not……. have….. one.” The Omnic replied, still getting used to speaking. “But I….. would like…….one.”

“…………….. My full name is Tekhartha Mondttta, and so since you come from the same place as me, then we should share the name Tekhartha. It will symbolize us, as brothers. However for your other name it do not know. As tranquil and zen as I am, my mind is clouded from coming up with a name for you.”

“……….What was it that you just said said?”

“My full name is Tekhartha Mondatta, and so….” The Omnic started.

“No, sorry you said tranquil and what.”

“Oh, Zen.”

“I like that word, and i like your name Mondatta, can I share that name with you, along with the word zen?”

“My child I would be honored if you wished to share the name and mix it with that word.”

“Then I wish to be called Zenyatta.”

The two sat together and looked out over the world. They did not know what was in store for them, but they knew that they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so these "abilities" aren't going to be magical or anything. Jesse's brain jus processes stuff somewhat faster. The only magical abilities anyone will have that I will explain as purely magical is Hanzo and Genji when they eventually show up. Also don't get excited for Zenyatta to be a big part, he will play a minor role in the next chapter but that will be it probably. In the overwatch timeline he is 20 while Jesse is 37 so in this story just as Jesse joins, Zeny is born. While Zenyatta won't play a big role, expect to see more appearances from our other favorite characters from the game. Hints towards these upcoming characters, one is strong, the other is crazy, one likes to fly planes, and the other has been frozen for too long. Anyway see you guys soon. I am might upload again today but if I don't then I 100% will tomorrow. I want to get this story going.


	8. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's first mission

Over the next month jesse trained with Gabe, Ana, Angela, and Jack. With their help they honed his skills and physical capabilities. Jesse could now spirit faster without getting tired, and could also somersault and reload while doing it. His accuracy had improved greatly and now he could understand most of the military lingo, plus the unique names for the abilities and ultimates of his teammates. During a training simulation between himself and holographic omnibus he noticed that even with these improvements, if he was to come face to face with any Omnic, they would kill him almost immediately. He needed something to give him some room to breath. He remember in any old cowboy movie he watched the guy had an old version of a smoke grenade. While Jesse never really thought that fit the western theme he figured he would need something like that. However the Omnics probably would’t be affected by smoke. He needed something that flashed brightly and maybe damaged their circuits in their head causing them to stop moving or to not be able to see.

“Hey Gabriel, do you guy have any flash bangs on base?”

“Flash bangs? Yeah we do but those haven't been used in awhile, they are old, and might not work.”

“It doesn’t matter, I will take them.”

they walked over to the storage building and got six flash bangs for Jesse. They were going back to the holographic training area when alarms started going off.

“Uhh boss what’s going on?” Jesse asked. He didn’t even know that there were sirens on the base. His month spent here had been relatively quite in terms of the Omnics. That was all about to change.

“The Omnics have attacked. We need to get ready.”

The sprinted towards the barracks which was right next to the hangar. Jesse questioned Gabriel on the way.

“Where are they attacking boos?”

“No clue, usually if they attack we receive a message about it and are deployed by the U.N. However if the alarms go off that means that the place they are attacking is either a crowded city, an asset to the U.N. and or the global military that has since been formed because of the crisis, or a place of importance to human history. When the siren goes off that means to drop whatever we are doing and to deploy ourselves without approval of the U.N. because we don’t have time to wait for that approval.”

After having his question answered, Jesse shut up and continued to run. The quickly made it to the barracks and changed into their combat gear. Jesse had his hat on with the flash bangs on a harness. He had a chest plate on as well that left most of his stomach area exposed but was able that way so that Mercy’s healing stream could more easily connect to the body. He finished it off with his harness belt. He loved it, the belt buckle is what mad him buy it in the first place 2 weeks ago when he went back out to Route 66 to grab his tuff that was left behind in his rented house. He had gotten an earful from Ana though when he had worn it in front of Fareeha. He had to explain to the child what B.A.M.F. meant and he had lied stating that is meant be a mighty Fareeha. Jesse wasn’t the best when it came to lies. 

As Jesse was changing Gabriel was on the other side of the lockers. He also was changing into his armor which consisted of a chest plate, with shoulder pads and shin guards. His waist was covered in harnesses that contained shotgun shells. They then went through the hallway that connected the barrack to the hangar and meet up with the rest of the team and also other regular soldiers who would offer assistance when needed. Jack calmly waited until they were ready to go and gave the order for everyone to depart. As Jesse walked toward the ship he felt a tug on his hand, he looked down and saw little Fareeha. She had tears in her eyes but was trying to be strong.

“Please be safe, and come back alive ok?” She said sniffling and trying hard not to let all her tears loose.

“I’ll do you one better hermana. I’ll keep myself safe and also keep Gabe and Ana safe. And then when I get back we can watch that cowboy movie you mom told us not to watch. I also got a stash of twinkles that I have been saving, we can eat those when I get back. Sound like a deal?” Jesse said rubbing her head trying to reassure her.

She smiled and hugged him. “Your so brave Jesse, I’m so glad uncle Gabe got you to join Overwatch, you are the best brother ever.”

Jesse smiled and hugged her back. He then gently let her go and said bye. He then ran towards the ship and took off with his team. When he got into the ship he took his seat and waited for the departure.

“Ok listen up everyone.” Jack suddenly said. “We got word that a huge group of Bastion units has just hit Illios. We are going in to provide a line of defense for civilians and to stop them from destroying the ruins dedicated to the sun. It is important part of history, but if we have to choose between human lives and history, consider the history to be an acceptable loss. Reports are coming in that along with the Bastion units there are sightings of APM models as well, these models are fairly new to the world. They appear more human like, atlas in size and body promotions. Watch out for them. Any questions?”

No one spoke up.

“Good now here is the assignments. We are going to have a team of six go through the town and take out as many Omnics as they see. They will then make their way over to the ruins to stop it from being destroyed. This team will consist of Angela code name Mercy, Reinhardt, Ana codename shrike, Gabriel code name ghost, Jesse code name McCree, Jack, me, codename Commander. Mercy stay close to the group. If you get in trouble find Reinhardt and get behind his shield, I will come by and drop a biotic field for you. Ana, stick to the rooftops. Remember to stay close though. If you get in a pinch we won’t be able to bail you out. Do you still have your healing grenades?’

“Yes Commander.”

“Good. The second team will consist of Winston,Torbjörn, and Gérard. Your job is to set up a defensive line. We have evac ships on the edge of the city and civilians will be coming towards you. They will be panicked so make sure to keep the order. Winston if you have to use your primal rage to get their attention and cooperation then you have my permission. I don’t want any civilian deaths, am I clear?”

There was a chorus of understood and crystal coming form the team. Jesse was making sure he had enough ammo for his gun and we making sure the straps to his armor were tight and secure, when Gabriel and Ana sat next to him.

“How you feeling kid?” Gabriel asked. His face was pale. As tough as Gabriel was, he had a weakness, and that was flying. Jesse took pleasure in watching Gabriel suffer a bit.

“I ain’t afraid of no robots.” Jesse said with his best confident voice he could muster. Truth was he was terrified. Even when he was in a gang the worst he had to deal with was other gangs. The Deadlocke game was around for a long time and had many connections, with either the police force or other gangs. He also wasn't afraid but he knew that he was the youngest member of the gang, and was a great shooter. That alone protected him because he had potential to become an asset to by shared between the gang. He had even heard from his old boss that in the upcoming weeks before Overwatch recruited him, he was to be traded to the Los Muertos gang in Mexico. They needed someone with a good shot and apparently they were going to give the Deadlocke gang one of their own members. Some little good that was apparently good with computers. Jesse figured that the Deadlocke gang wanted to make sure their computer couldn’t get hacked into or something.

But now Jesse was facing off against robots, Ones that didn’t feel fear, or mercy, or emotion. They would not care if they killed him and he had no protection.

“Don’t worry Jesse. We are going to be with you every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about.” Ana suddenly interjected from his other side. “I’ll be watching over you.”

“Thanks Ma.” Jesse jokingly said. However she actually did put him at ease. He remembered how good of a shot she was and while he would never admit it, he would never win in that shooting contest against her. Thinking about this made him feel more confident. He wasn't a pushover with his shooting skills and knowing that Ana was watching over him plus 4 other teammates that are equally skilled in their own areas. He was going to be ok.

Ana suddenly interjected his train of thought. “Oh Jesse I forgot but Fareeha wanted me to give this to you.” 

Ana then pulled out a small red bandana. It was a somewhat deep shade of red. He took it into his hands and slowly tied it around his neck. He then pulled it down so it would fall onto his chest, covering his chest armor. 

“Wow, I love it. Thank you Ma.” Jesse said with a tear in his eye. He loved it because it completed his outfit.

“Haha while I appreciate the politeness Ibn, I’m not the one who got it for you. Fareeha did, even though I tried to tell her that Cowboys didn’t wear serapes or bandanas. Well they did wear bandanas but they usually were masks used by criminals.” Ana replied.  
“Well you will have to tell her thanks for me.”

Gabriel then smacked Jesse’s head lightly.

“You’re going to tell her yourself kid.” 

Before Jesse could get mad at Gabe for calling him kid and for hitting him Morrison suddenly called out from the front.

“EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!”

Suddenly the aircraft lurched to the left which caused everyone to be pushed up against the back of their seats. Gabriel was terrified. His grip on harness tightened as he tried to keep his lunch from coming back up. Jesse held onto his harness tightly and squeezed his legs tightly. The sudden G force that was acting on his body was crazy and while he only had done practice simulations of flying he knew what to do. He had practiced the anti-G straining maneuver. He tightened his legs and calves to keep the blood from rushing to his feet causing him to lose consciousness. He also took in a deep breath and let it out in small breaths by forcing his throat to close. While he was not a master in any sense of the word he had at least been able to stay conscious for the couple of seconds it took until the aircraft was able to level out. Even though he was still awake he felt nauseous.

“What in tarnation was that?” Jesse asked.

“A titan class Omnic off the shore of Ilios shot a SAM at us. We had to dodge it to make it to the city. That Omnic is guarding it making sure we don’t get in. However F-22 raptors should be taking it out right about…..now.”

Suddenly they heard the explosion and felt a small kick coming from the back of the aircraft. It came form the shockwave of the explosion on the Omnic. While no where near the same amount of force from before, it still was rouhg, and didn’t help the headache Jesse was feeling.

“LOOK ALIVE TEAM! We are pulling up to the drop zone. Ana I need that scope up here, tell me what we will be dealing with.”

“Yes sir!”

Ana unbuckled and threw her harness up. She then ran to the front on the plane where Jack was and looked down the scope of her CheyTac Intervention .408. 

“I count 6 Omnics surrounding the drop zone in a circumference of 20 yards. There are 4 Bastion units and 2 ANP units with M4 carbines.”

Everyone processed that information while Jack came up with a plan.

“McCree!”  
“Yes Commander?!”

“It is time to see if that training paid off. Violet open the side door and bring us above the drop zone. Reinhardt cover Jesse with your shield while he take out the Omnics.

“Ja Commanter. Don't vorry McCree mein friend, I vill be your shield!” Reinhardt replied while standing up and moving over to the side of the aircraft.

Jesse move dot the side of the aircraft. Jack stood by his side.

“listen kid, Ana told me how you fast you can take out targets. We need that right now. We need to get down there quickly and Rein’s shield can only take so much damage for those Bastion units before it falls. Regularly it would take us about 4 minutes to safely take them out. I want those Omnics dead in 4 seconds, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes commander!”

Jesse turned around and prepare dhimself. His head still hurt but he ignored it and looked out over the scene before him. The door opened and Reinhardt’s shield went up right as the Bastion units changed to sentry mode and started firing. McCree was afraid but then he realized something. The Bastions couldn’t move while in that mode. This meant that it would be easy. Times slowed, the circles appeared over each Bastion plus the two ANP units. The red slowly closed around them. Finally he had visualized every moment they would make and he had visualized how his would use the kickback of the gun to shift the gun to the next target. Finally everything was set and McCree smiled. 

“DRAW!!!!!”

Six loud shots rang out, and just like there there were six piles of broken metal parts that used to be the Omnics. All was silent until six bullet shells fell onto the ground. 

“Okay team move out and sweep the area. We don’t want any surprises.”

The team ran out onto the clearing next to the cliff. Ana went up to the cockpit of the aircraft and went out her own door that led to the roofs. They checked to make sure that no Omnics were in the immediate area. They then doubled checked to make sure McCree had killed the Omnics. 

“Pretty good kid.” Gérard commented. He was looking at the Omnics with a smile. He looked to be both impressed and even proud of the kid.

“It was a good job McCree, you killed them all pretty fast. I know you can’t shoot like that usually and that whatever you just did usually leaves you with a headache. From now McCree we will classify that as your ultimate, codenamed Deadeye. Keep us updated on it, that is a game changer and life saver so use it sparingly, and more importantly combine it with other ults, Reinhardt’s Earth-shatter should be the most efficient.”

“Commander I have eyes on a group of civies 50 yards ahead of your position. They are up a flight of stairs. 30 yards ahead of them it a group of fast approaching bastion units. I count 5 of them.”  
“Copy that, what is the assessment of the terrain on the top of the stairs.”

“You will be greeted by a wall and then in front of you is a well with a circumference of 20 feet, on your right if a open doored building with windmill attached to it. Based on what my radar is telling me our drones dropped a Omega health pack in there. On your left is another open doored building. The survivors are directly south of this building, and the omnibus are directly north of it and coming fast. Another Omega health pack was dropped in that building.”

“Understood, keep a lookout and stay hidden…. and safe. Over and out.”

The commander turned around and addressed the team.

“Ok people lets get to work. This area is going to be the vac point, Winston, Torb, Gérard you will hold the well once we secure it and the rest of us will head over to the next city and take out any Omnics we see there while sending the civilians back. Now are we ready to move out?”

Everyone replied saying yes commander. But before Jack could give the order to move out, the sound of someone puking could be heard. No body paid much attention to it expect for Jesse.He turned around to see Gabriel hunched over the edge of the drop off. He was puking his guts out. Jesse chuckled to himself. Finally Gabe turned around and just gave him the death stare. When Gabriel realized that the stare didn't effect Jesse anymore he just sighed to himself.

“I hate flying.”

“Come on Gabriel it wasn’t too bad.” Jack replied with a smile. “Ok team, lets move out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping good on my promise guys. Anyway few things about this chapter. You all probably noticed the little nod I did to Sombra. I actually like teasing characters who will eventually play a role in the story when I do get there. I plan to write four stories so eventually I will get to present day Overwatch. Speaking of present day Overwatch how about Orisa. She looks awesome but god is she going to be a pain in the dick to deal with. All she has to do is put that shield in front of Bastion and just switch off with Reinhardt and it is pretty much game over. Still I can't wait to play her. What do you guys think of her. Also now that she is a hero I figured why not add her older brother to story, hint hint the OR14 ;). Also still looking for anyone who wants to be a beta reader for my stories. I have a lot of spelling mistakes and don't catch them all.


End file.
